


Placed in Writing

by treesblooming



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hubert has feelings for Ferdinand, M/M, Pre-Slash, and finds a way to express them, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesblooming/pseuds/treesblooming
Summary: Next time, Ferdinand had requested, put it in writing. So Hubert does, not that he sends them.Ferdinand doesn't need to know these things.Or: Hubert writes down his feelings but fails to actually let Ferdinand know.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 24
Kudos: 150





	Placed in Writing

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts, only Ferdibert. (Especially after that Duet? NO THOUGHTS ONLY FERDIBERT)
> 
> I'm also at twitter as [ferdibirdnsfw](https://twitter.com/ferdiebirdnsfw) if you would like to talk!

i.

_Dearest Ferdinand,_

Hubert stares at the paper.

No.

ii.

_Ferdinand,_

Hubert looks up. Across the table, the addressee of his letter is busy pouring over the report delivered to him. He has a book opened to cross reference details.

 _We are seated across one another, sharing the same table. Isn’t that quite a thought? I believe our younger selves would have balked it. Yet, here we are. It is a warm day and you have taken off your jacket and rolled your sleeves. Despite the shed clothing, you do not give any airs of vulnerability. Perhaps it’s because your strength lies in your character, rather than any image you project._

Hubert shakes his head. A fool’s waste of time. He tucks the parchment away, with the intention to-- not even Hubert is sure. But he is reluctant to throw it away.

iii.

It starts from there. Hubert is embarrassed to admit he has accumulated quite a collection. Strings of words stitched together when the moment inspires.

 _Ferdinand,_ Hubert writes. _It is the middle of the night. The road is empty but the rain is cold. My bones, even colder._

_I wonder if it would surprise you to know that I am capable of missing. I miss my Lady, of course. I miss my office, with the wide fireplace and my chair. I miss the smell of baked bread that creeps from the kitchens, just as the sun is rising. I miss the strong taste of my coffee._

_I miss._ Hubert hesitates. Then prods on as he reminds himself that no one else will be reading this. _I miss you. Your voice, clearing away my sleep as you greet me from your morning rides. Your knock on my door to signal that it is time for tea. The way you always trip over the same misplaced cobblestone. I hope it has been replaced by my return._

The rain stops. Hubert steps outside his tent. If he is lucky, he will be home by tomorrow evening. He will have arrived one day later than agreed but circumstances could have been worse.

_I suppose I will not miss your fussing._

iv.

The ball is a success. Edelgard will be pleased that months of logistical preparations and headaches will result in the swift closing of their negotiations with the Southern lords.

Of course, part of their success is due to the magnetism of Ferdinand’s charm. Right now, he is the sun that the lords and ladies orbit around. Edelgard may have been the one to invite them but he is their dutiful, beautiful host. 

Ferdinand looks up from his conversations to throw a cheeky wink at Edelgard. Edelgard inclines her head just as a serving girl asks if she would like her wine refilled.

The night is young but the deed is done.

Hubert slips into the shadows.

 _Ferdinand_ , Hubert is already composing in his head, now that he knows he is no longer needed.

_Beautiful is too simple a word for you but I believe it should suffice. Gorgeous, enchanting, exquisite-- these are too fancy, too dramatic. You may find preference for the dramatics-- but coming from me, it will sound as an exaggeration. All these words are true but to me, you are beautiful._

_You captured the evening fire and held it in the palm of your hands. These fools gravitate towards you and I cannot blame them. I find that I too was unable to look away. I will not deny that I imagined myself in place of your lady you had guided across the dance floor. Nor will I deny that I wished it was me you had invited to taste the honeyed fruit pierced by your fork._

v.

Sometimes, when his feelings threaten to slip through the seams, Hubert finds that writing them down helps control the impulse to hold Ferdinand and make him sit still until Hubert has confessed.

_I love you. Isn’t that strange? I love you and I do not know what to do with that knowledge. How does love come so easy to others? How is it easy for Caspar to exclaim it so loudly, how is it easy for Dorothea to show off Petra? Even Edelgard makes Bernadetta shine without effort._

_Don’t answer the question. I know it is cowardice that holds me back. There is something frightening in saying it out loud, in making it explicit._

_For now, please accept: the arm I hold out as we walk side by side. The different blends of tea left by your side when you are fuming or contemplating or working late at night. The half of my dessert during our shared lunch time. The courage it takes to tuck wayward strands of your hair behind your ear. My silence when all you need is an ear to listen to you._

vi.

 _Ferdinand_ , starts one letter. _If you are not the most idiotic man across all of Fodlan, I will. I will--_

_You are brave but you are reckless. You are rightly intentioned but you are careless. You have survived a war, do not tell me you cannot survive this._

Days later, an addendum at the bottom:  
  
_You are the thorn on my side but so long as you are alive, I shall endure as I have always done. When you awaken, you shall definitely receive an earful._

Crossed out:

 _Do not. I dare not say it just yet, therefore-- do_ _not_ _._

vii.

_The look on your face as I tell you. That is what I fear the most._

viii.

Hubert should have never given Ferdinand free reign of his office.

To be fair to Ferdinand, it was Hubert’s fault. A careless mistake. He should have burned the notes as he had written them.

Now, evidence of Hubert’s feelings were held between Ferdinand’s hands, in the form of paper and dried ink.

“Hubert?” There is a question in Ferdinand’s voice. Hubert forces himself to breathe through his nose. But he cannot force himself to look at Ferdinand.

“Excuse me. I have. There is an appointment.” Hubert hurries out of his office even as Ferdinand calls after him.

Damn it all.

ix.

“I’m afraid I cannot work with the Prime Minister,” Hubert tells Edelgard. She regards him for a while, eyes looking him over with quiet judgement. Hubert knows she will be able to see through him.

“When you find me a reason to, then I shall transfer him elsewhere. Until then, all other options are off the table-- including killing him,” Edelgard adds as a joke, a slight smile crossing her face. Hubert grimaces.

“Hubert, my friend. Have you considered that there’s no reason to run from him?” 

Hubert scoffs.

“I’m not running away, Your Majesty. Merely evaluating our work ethics.”

“All right, and I suppose I shall tell you about my torrid affair with Linhardt.” Hubert stares at her blankly. Edelgard sighs. “Well, I thought if we were going to tell each other lies, I might as well go for the most ridiculous one.”

x.

Hubert finds an envelope on his desk. Written on it is his name in Ferdinand’s loopy penmanship.

He hides it in his drawer.

xi.

When he takes it out, it is late in the evening. He is surrounded by darkness. Only the candle wards it off from consuming him completely. Here he is most comfortable.

He carefully slits one end open.

The letter is pages long.

 _Hubert_ , the letter begins.

_I was so sure I was dreaming when I stumbled upon your words. Will you allow me the chance to give my response? You are not the only one who has been carrying an ache in their heart, a question in their mind and desire in their-- well._

It goes on. And on and on and on. Hubert’s head spins.

_There are many more things I wish to tell you. But will you give me the chance to say them to your person?_

_The look on your face as I tell you. I want to relish it._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is admittedly un-betad. If there are any mistakes that you think needs fixing, feel free to let me know!


End file.
